Un último deseo
by Nanami Shirohara
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien al grado de dar tu vida por el? ¿Si murieras por salvar a tu persona amada cual seria tu ultimo deseo antes de morir? Esta historia cuenta el Romance a primera vista de Miku y Kaito donde ambos tendrán que luchar contra la muerte de Miku para poder realizar su último deseo.. "Solo quiero.. un beso. Ese es mi último deseo"


Un último deseo

Nota: vocaloid no es mío.

Holaaaa bueno este es un pequeño y triste fic que decidí usar como estreno de mi fanfiction

Espero y les guste.

…

Era una tarde común y corriente, una linda brisa de verano levantaba con tanta suavidad los cabellos acua-marina de una muchacha de esbelta y perfecta figura, portando su lindo uniforme escolar de preparatoria se dirigía a tomar el bus que la dejaría justo en frente de la entrada de su colegio. Sin embargo al llegar a la parada con tanta tranquilidad no puedo el evitar sonrojarse al toparse con semejantes ojos color azul marino profundo con los cuales intercambio una mirada de aproximadamente 5 minutos… minutos que le parecieron una eternidad donde pudo notar como de inmediato su pequeño corazón parecía que no tenía límites para saltar dentro de su pecho.

Y así desde ese día las mañanas para Miku ya no eran las mismas, todas las mañanas el cielo se le hacía cada vez más resplandeciente, cada día se aferraba más a la vida, su sonrisa crecía con gran notes, todo gracias a que cada mañana ella despertaba solo para encontrarse con un muchacho aparentemente mayor que ella, de ojos azules como su mismo cabello, que esperaba junto a ella todos los días el autobús exactamente a las 6:45 de la mañana.

Jamás se hablaron, puesto que nunca lo necesitaron, intercambiar miradas de reojo y una que otra sonrisa era suficiente para aquel par de jóvenes que comenzaban a caer en aquel sentimiento tan hermoso que pocos han sentido verdaderamente llamado "Amor".

Paso el tiempo Miku estaba decidida a preguntarle finalmente cuál era su nombre, ya había marcado su destino, esa mañana del frio mes de diciembre le hablaría por primera vez a quien por primera vez le había adentrado el sentimiento de "querer" a alguien totalmente ajeno a su familia y amigos.

No paso bastante tiempo para que Miku lograra llegar al punto de reunión, sin embargo curiosamente él no estaba ahí como todas las mañanas "¿Dónde podrá estar? ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo malo?" no pudo evitar pensar la pequeña Miku.

Pasaron varios minutos donde Miku mantuvo su vista completamente mirando hacia el suelo hasta que una grave voz que jamás creyó haber escuchado interrumpió su pensar.

-Hey¡

Miku levanto la mirada solo para encontrarse con aquel muchacho de cabellos azules que le sonreía al otro lado de la calle, aquello despertó un sonrojo en el rostro de la peliacua que no pudo contener las ganas de sonreír ante escuchar aquella voz grave que hacía temblar cada poro de su cuerpo.

-¿Hace mucho que me esperas?- pregunto el joven con una evidente sonrisa en sus labios, cosa que a Miku le provocaba que su inevitable sonrojo creciera… "Él me está hablando… finalmente puedo conocer su voz" no pudo evitar pensar al sentir cada uno de sus latidos golpeando fuerte y rítmicamente contra su pecho el cual se encontraba cubierto por una pequeña bufanda del color que ella más amaba.

-N-no… En realidad solo llevo un par de minutos- contesto Miku con una dulce y fina voz que salió a duras penas debido a la emoción que estrujaba dentro de su pecho.

-¡¿Enserio?! Pues genial¡ no me gustaría haberte dejado esperando- contesto Kaito dedicándole una tierna y cálida sonrisa a la pequeña chica de ojos tan claros como su cabello que le parecía tan linda.

Durante un momento hubo un silencio nada incomodo donde ambos solo intercambiaron miradas llenas de un enorme y profundo sentimiento que les llenaba el corazón…

Un fuerte viento se hizo presente que interrumpió aquel dulce momento entre aquellos dos jóvenes que con miradas se decían hasta palabras imposibles de amor.

Ese fuerte viento llamo la atención de ambos debido a que la bufanda de la pequeña Miku salió disparada de inmediato quedando justamente en medio de la autopista.

-ah .. espera en un momento te la traigo- Pronuncio Kaito con una sonrisa aun sobre sus bellos labios, lo cual Miku asintió con la cabeza, pero justo en el momento que Miku dejo de asentir para mirar a la calle, vio como un auto de color Rojo se avecinaba a toda velocidad en dirección a aquel muchacho de ojos azules que acababa de ponerse de pie con la bufanda en sus manos, Miku sabía que él no lograría llegar a tiempo por lo que se precipitó a correr en dirección al peli azul.

El muchacho volteo a ver como ella corría hacia el para en unos instantes mirar hacia su lado derecho y observar aquel auto rojo que se dirigía en su dirección, para posteriormente sentir una delgada y pequeña mano empujándolo con suficiente fuerza para sacarlo del camino sobre su fuerte abdomen…

-perdóname- Alcanzo a oír antes de rodar al otro lado del carril para quedar justamente pegado a la banqueta.

El muchacho por fin pudo volver a sus 5 sentidos, sintiendo un leve dolor en su espalda baja que no se comparó con el dolor que le provocó una escena a continuación…

Era aquella linda muchacha que vio durante 5 semanas en la parada del bus, la cual con una sonrisa agitaba su joven corazón, tirada en el suelo sobre un charco de color rojo intenso que parecía salir a toda prisa de su delgado cuerpo que parecía estar en la posición de una muñeca de trapo cuando la azotas contra el suelo, llena de rasguños en sus rosadas mejillas que poco a poco se volvían pálidas como el cielo de aquella mañana de Enero…

¿Qué tal les pareció?

Esta idea la base bastante sobre el pensamiento que tenemos al enamorarnos por primera vez "_Te quiero proteger"… "Jamás dejare que algo o alguien te lastime". _Este fic va dedicado a ese bello sentir de proteger a alguien

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo¡

No olviden dejar sus reviws ;)


End file.
